


That One Thing

by KazunaRei



Series: A Series of Things [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, How do puns?, Is pleasantly surprised but pleased, Katie is messy but happy too, Knew Reizumi's feels for weeks~, M/M, Norman is also a shipper, Papyrus is a lowkey shipper, Sans doesn't know how to do feelings, neither does the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: His brother said one day. It causes him to come to a realization.





	That One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Loooool make me stop. You know I should put these stories in proper order . . .

“SANS!” Papyrus’ voice woke him from the light doze he’d fallen into. He opened his eyesockets enough to catch sight of his brother leaning into the room. “YOUR HUMAN IS HERE.”

“kay.” His eyes slid shut then shot open as he sat up the words registering through the sheepiness clouding his mind. “wait my what?!” But Papyrus was gone flitting down the hall and a moment later Reizumi walked into the room eyes on his glasses he was wiping with the edge of his shirt.

“Yo how’s it going?” The dark-haired male drawled pausing to tilt the glasses, they were gold today Sans noted dimly still reeling, in the light and scowling resumed his rubbing muttering, “How did I even . . .”

“did you hear what Papyrus called you?” The short skeleton asked not sure why he felt all panicky his soul fluttering with nerves.

“Hm? Papyrus called me something other than human?” A wry smile curled his lips as he replaced his glasses sighing.

“nah you’re still human.” He replied his thrumming soul settling. What was he getting all worked up for?

“Poo.” Reizumi drifted to the couch flopping down. “I was hoping I upgraded to my first name at least.”

“improve your relationship with him and it’ll happen.” Sans slumped back too grinning at the pout on the human’s face. “what didja come over for kid?”

Reizumi flicked his cheekbone gently. “I’m not a kid, and I’m here to avoid Katie and the mall she plans on dragging me to.”

The skeleton huffed a laugh. “you do know this will be the first place she’ll check right?” He said dryly.

“I know. Which is why when she shows up you can get us out of here.” The human retorted simply.

“is that all i’m good for? a quick getaway?”   

“Of course not, you’re quality entertainment too.” He beamed eyes bright and sparkling. The expression was undeniably cute coming from someone whose face was usually blank.

“and what do i get out of this?”

“Ketchup, I’ll even refrain from making faces as you drink it.” Reizumi’s face scrunched up lightly even as he said it.

“well how can i say no to that.” The monster drawled amused once more making Reizumi snicker. They perked up hearing furious knocking and Papyrus’ voice floated into the room.

“OH HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU HERE FOR YOUR FRIEND?”

“Time to go.” Reizumi rolled to his feet Sans doing the same taking the offered hand the human held out. “Straight to the store.”

“gotcha.”

Next time around he caught his brother.

“SANS YOUR HUMAN SAYS HE WANTS HIS CONTROLLER BACK AND NOT COVERED IN KETCHUP.” His brother’s face wrinkled delicately as he said it looking up from his phone.

“alright,” Papyrus walked pass him tapping at the screen and yelped as his radius was grabbed bringing him to a stop. “hold on, what do you mean my human?”

“EXACTLY AS I SAID.” The taller skeleton blinked down at him.

“you talkin bout Reizumi?” He couldn't help but ask for clarification.

“YES, OF COURSE YOU HAVE NO OTHER HUMANS BROTHER.” Papyrus said matter of factly.

“wait wait, since when is he my human?” He asked incredulous.

“SINCE YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER.” His brother replied simply.

Sans’ hand slipped away from his radius. “you mean like a relationship? you think we’re a couple?” The thought made his soul pulse oddly.

“YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE NOT TOGETHER IN A ROMANTIC SENSE?” Papyrus blinked bemused at him.

“uh no,” Sans said slowly.

“WELL WHY NOT?” The taller skeleton cocked his skull curiousness coming over his face.

“uh . . .”

“DO YOU NOT LIKE THE HUMAN IN THAT WAY BROTHER?” Sans could only stare blankly ahead. Did he like Reizumi like that? He certainly liked the human; he enjoyed spending time with him, their brand humor matched, time between them was spent sitting or laying together jokes and puns uttered that left them giggling like idiots. Reizumi was always content to do nothing with him.

He didn't come over with the expectation they were do something productive together or active, unlike their redhead friend, hell the dark-haired male preferred it if the skeleton lay on top him while they slept together; he could be just as lazy as the skeleton. Something like that was pretty intimate with a friend right? Did that mean Reizumi liked him? Now that he thought about it, the human has been around alot, usually with the excuse that he was avoiding Katie and whatever shenanigans she had planned but every other day he was here just to be here.

“Sans?” He blinked back to awareness looking up at his brother. “Perhaps you and the human should talk.” Papyrus said lightly.

He talked to Norman instead.

“Reizumi been going out his way to spend time with you?” The blond blinked at him brows rose. Sans nodded. “Huh that's a surprise.”

Sans stared. “is it? he doesn't do this normally?” He asked slowly.

“Nah it’s why he’s always so annoyed with Katie, she’s adamant to get him out doing something that isn't work.” Comprehension came over his face. “That’s where he’s been then, with you.”

“you didn't know?”

“Despite what Katie wants, Reizumi doesn't tell us every little thing and place he get up to.” Norman said glancing at the adjacent couch the other humans sat on. Sans looked too. Reizumi stared pointedly at his phone ignoring the chattering redhead at his side face bland eyes glazed. “Not to say he pays no attention to us but if he willingly is going to you then Reizumi really likes you.”

“you think so?” Sans inquired slowly soul fluttering.

“Yes, definitely.” The blond nodded a smile curving his lips. “Reizumi willing coming to see you, without prompting? For sure he likes you.” A curious look came over his face and he turned towards the other couch. “Hey Reizumi,”

“Hm?” The other male made a questioning sound his eyes flicking up.

“Do you like Sans?”

The dark-haired brunet blinked owlishly nodding. Katie squinted at him as well. “Wait you do?”

“Uh yeah.”

That was surprising easy. Sans thought faint reeling again at the confession. But Norman made a quiet sound. “No I mean do you _like_ him?” Reizumi’s brows furrowed and he nodded again slowly. Katie peered at the bemusement on his face and rolled her sea-green eyes.

“Oh you idiot, are you being dumb on purpose?” A scowl was shot at her. “He’s asking if you want to screw the skeleton.” Norman facepalmed as Reizumi’s face went bright red and he sputtered.

“WHAT?! WHAT NO!”

“No? Fine then, do you like him? More than a friend since Norman was being obtuse on purpose.”

“I’m surprised you used that word correctly.” The blond muttered. Katie blithely ignored him staring Reizumi down the other male still stammering now speaking a mix of English and Japanese.

She lit up with a grin. “Oh my god, you do.”

“I-I don't!” Reizumi choked squeaking.

“Yes you do! If you didn't you wouldn't be so flustered right now.” The redhead crowed poking his cheek. Reizumi flailed at her still protesting.

“That that doesn't mean I like him!”

“Then why are you embarrassed?”  Her grin grew wider at the vivid blush on his face.

“Cause I-” His eyes flicked all around the room skittering over the skeleton.  “Uh uh sh-shut up!”

“Ha! You totally gave yourself away, you like him.” Katie squealed giggling.

“No I don't!” Norman sighed as the two continued arguing, if it could be called that with Katie making teasing comments and Reizumi yelling shut up in different pitches between two languages, he glanced at the frozen skeleton beside him.

“You doing okay?”

Sans blinked sluggishly trying to come to terms with Reizumi’s apparent feelings for him. “uh yeah.”

Norman hummed eyeing the dazed look on his face standing. The blond shuffled to the other couch taking Katie by the arm pulling her up. “Wha- hey! What are you doing?”

“Getting you out the room, Sans and Reizumi need to talk.” Reizumi stiffened embarrassment and horror warring on his face.

“We don't need to leave for that!” Katie twisted in the hold on her arm huffing as Norman adjusted the grip.

“Here’s a new word for your improving vocabulary, privacy.” The human drawled. She made a noise of offense and was dragged out the room. Norman poked his head in looking at Sans he murmured, “Be gentle with him.” Before disappearing around the corner.

Reizumi wouldn't look at him; eyes glued to the phone he held in a death grip. Sans sat for a moment longer before rising and shortcuting to the other male’s side on the couch. The dark-haired brunet didn't even twitch or show any reaction aside from growing tauter.

It’s been months since he last seen Reizumi act like this. “why didn't you say anything?” He asked bewildered.

Reizumi shrugged then winced biting his lip. He was being to curl in on himself visibly and mentally. The skeleton wanted to reach out and touch him reassuringly but knew the other would recoil from it, or worst put up with the touch but hate every second of it.  The thought made his soul ache.

“Mm,” Sans perked up at the aborted word. “I um mmm . . .” Frustration came over his face he glared at his clenching hands. Sans sat quietly waiting until the human blurted out, “You’re my friend!”

“but you want me to be more than that?” Reizumi drooped the bangs that framed his face sliding forward around his glasses.

“I- yes.” He uttered a shivery sigh. “But you don't . . . have to. I mean if you don't feel the same then . . .” He trailed off staring down blinking slowly. The phone slipped from his hands dropping into his lap with a muffled thump. “If if you don't feel the same then then it’s fine.”

Did he feel the same? It was hard to say. Yes their time together was fun and relaxing he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, aside from his brother, it was nice to lazy around with the human not having to worry about a murderess human tearing their way through the Underground or anxiously waiting for random Resets. Being with Reizumi was soothing, Sans loved Papyrus more than the Sun Moon and Stars but there were times where he needed to be away from his brother’s high energy.

Sleeping uninterrupted for a good three hours was amazing and he wondered how he survived in the Underground without it. Reizumi indulged his laziness with serene grace, only grumbling lightly when he realized the short skeleton took up a surprising amount of space contrary to his statue; and when Papyrus sought him out he was sent off with the taller skeleton, no matter how big and pleading he made his eyelights the dark-haired human waved them off with a quirky smile.

Reizumi was a good friend. Even when he woke him by jolting awake atop him when they slept together from his becoming infrequent nightmares, the human male merely sighed patting his spine not questioning what made him wake so abruptly. The sound of his heartbeat and calm emotions from his soul lulling him back to sleep.  

He appreciated the actions; even though Reizumi was curious, he caught the looks as they passed over the human’s face after they both were awake, he never inquired about the dreams unlike Papyrus. When his brother was wakened feeling the horror and fear rolling off his soul in the middle of the night he was pampered and comforted and gently probed to talk. Sans still couldn't bring himself to speak about it with him, how do you explain in a nonexistent timeline he was dead along with most if the Underground by a child’s hand.

He shook himself to keep off that trail of thought, the last thing he needed was to spiral into that mess whiling figuring out if he liked Reizumi.

And honestly Sans was surprised by the human's feeling for him. He never imagine that someone would _like him._ Not to say he was unlikable but compared to his brother Sans was pretty boring, humor aside. If he wasn't joking and punning he was sleeping, or attempting to. But apparently that was enough for Reizumi to fall for him. He knew the other male loved his sense of humor. It left him wheezing and stuttering tears in his eyes, it never failed to please him beyond belief; was fond of using him as a pseudo blanket, being wrapped his arms sprawled over his body basking in the heat and contentment radiating from his being blissful.

Sans blinked. A sudden memory coming to mind. The look on Reizumi's face when he appeared some days: lips curled in a soft smile, eyes brightening at the sight of him, the quiet mutter ‘Just wanted to see whatcha up to’, and light flush on his cheeks when he shuffled towards him to sink onto the bed or couch. When did he start to look like that? How could _he_ miss something like that? Considering the times he fought with the kid he was good at reading a person's body language.

Then again, if you didn't watch him, Reizumi was good at hiding what he felt. There was a reason why Katie was constantly talking to him and taking him out to different places, anything to get the other male to make some expressions, even if it was feigned annoyance half the time. Sans looked at the human beside him. Reizumi studiously stared across the room hands clenched together in his lap. He was blinking furiously brown eyes glossy and quivering. Anxiety radiated off his form even though his face was devoid of emotion.

He should probably say something but wasn't exactly sure what. This was a new situation he was in. But Reizumi was waiting, holding himself stiffly in an effort not to squirm in place. The human’s words came back to him.

_“If you don't feel the same, then it’s fine.”_

He would say that putting his feelings to side and worrying over others. He wouldn't force the skeleton to like him back, Sans knew this, if anything the human would back away limiting the time they spent together in an attempt to not make things awkward between them. And when Reizumi did that he all but disappeared. It’s why Katie took to dragging him out his home despite his half-hearted protests, he only put his foot down when he really wasn't in the mood for it, or ran when she got too much for him. Which led to him coming to his home and they sprawled out together sleeping or talking or punning.

Really though, they were practically already together huh? Papyrus clearly thought so from the amount of time they’ve been around each other and it really wouldn't be all that bad, now that he thought about it, it was basically being closer friends right?

A tight feeling in his soul eased up, Sans hadn't even known it was there, with the realization. He wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Reizumi. They could make this work.

The monster looked up meeting the human’s brown eyes before they darted away to the otherside of the room him turning his head to stare forward once more. The nervousness coming off him cranked up to eleven as a flush spread over his face swiftly.

Sans spoke quietly. “ask me.”

“Wha- huh?” Reizumi peeked at him through the bangs framing his face.

“confess to me.”

“Wha- but but you already know!” He sputtered in disbelief gawking.

“i wanna hear it from you though.” Sans blinked up at him guileless grin softening into a smile. “isn't that how it’s supposed to go?”

Reizumi pouted a bit squirming his blush darkening. “You're making it sound like an anime . . . though this situation is pretty much an anime cliché huh?” He muttered more to himself than to the skeleton head dipping shifting to face him. He took a deep breath and  another looking up meeting the lights of his eyes. “Sans I like you, wo-would you go out with me.”

Funny how even though he knew about the other’s feelings, somehow his soul felt fit to burst with sudden warmth. Maybe it was cause he could feel the sincerity coming off Reizumi’s words and soul, hints of hopefulness, and gentle sparks of affection.

Sans let his smile grow wider. “sure.”

Reizumi jerked sucking in sharply. “Really?!”

“yeah, we’re pretty much dating already aren’t we?” He said lightly amused by the shock on the human’s face.

“I- hardly!” The dark-haired male squeaked ducking his head. Then peeked up through the hair hanging forward. “You’re not saying that to make me feel better are you?”

“i wouldn’t fibula about that.” Sans gave him a reassuring look. “i’m not that much of a bonehead.”

“Heh.” Reizumi huffed a quiet laugh lifting his head eyes glittering. “Then tibia sure, you like me too?”

“i can patella it’s true, i like you too.” The beaming smile shot at him was like seeing the sun when they left the Underground.

Beautiful.

Reizumi quivered in place for a moment and leaned towards him slowly curling his arms around his ribcage nuzzling the side of his skull. Sans cheekbones warmed at the affectionate gesture, this was definitely new, but the love he could feel rolling off the human’s soul made his flutter in return. He hugged back making Reizumi utter a sound of happiness somehow pressing closer squeezing tighter.

Sans sighed the burst of pleasure from the other male echoing in his soul.

Yeah this would work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! If you did . . . xd


End file.
